


Sunny

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel barco era su mayor orgullo, con el Sunny cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho al viejo Tom… — ¡Porque ser hombre se hace con un Don!—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny

**Título:** Sunny Go!

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personaje:** Cutty Flam, Franky

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Género:** Family

 **Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, si  no a su creador **Eiichiro  Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Aquel barco era su mayor orgullo, con el Sunny cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho al viejo Tom… — ¡Porque ser hombre se hace con un Don!—

 **Número de palabras:** 449

 **Reto:** 017\. Granizado.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único.**

_“¿Dices que esos no son tus barcos? ¡Eso es algo que no puedes decir! No importa que barco construyas, ¡no es bueno ni malo!, no me importa la clase de barcos que hayas hecho hasta ahora, no importa a quien haya herido un barco que tu hayas construido, incluso si destruye el mundo... ¡Su padre debe amarlos!, ¡Su creador no puede negarlos!, ¡No culpes al barco!. Un hombre debe.... ¡Poner su orgullo en los barcos que construye con un Don!”_

—Tom/One Piece

 

 

 

 

El nuevo mundo era inmenso, pero nadie le haría frente al Sunny Go, era lo que pensaba el astillero de los mugiwara, orgulloso de aquel barco, uno que sería el barco del próximo Rey de los Piratas.

 

Miró al cielo, quedaban a horas de llegar a Dressrossa,  y confiaba que si por algún motivo tuvieran que huir, le dejaba las indicaciones al médico de la tripulación, esperaba que no pasara absolutamente nada peligroso.

 

Desde que dejaron Punk Hazard, se había dado cuenta que la tecnología era lo que más estaban dominando en el Nuevo Mundo, hasta el momento no veía ningún barco volador, pero no se desanimaría si lo viera, al contrario, se inspiraría a un más, porque la vida es un constante reto.

—Me hubiera gustado que el viejo Tom te viera— Franky solía hablar con el Sunny muy frecuentemente, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, porque lejos de los suyos, a veces le entraba nostalgia.

Se había ido con los mugiwara, porque Iceburg quería verle bien, ya en Water Seven no podía estar seguro, solo encerrándolo, pero sabía que a Franky no le gustaba estar en un solo lugar, tenía que estar ideando y construyendo, si no, no era feliz.   

—Hey, Sunny— siguió hablando, tomó una botella de cola para tomárselo de un trago— ¿crees que el viejo estaría orgulloso de nosotros?

 La nieve ya no estaba en el mar, Franky para poder hacer que el Sunny pasara, creó un rompe hielo, que vino bien, ya que la fuerza del barco había triturado aquel grueso hielo… Como granizo.

 — ¿Sabes?— Franky se quitó las gafas oscuras—, él era un Gyojin, me crió al igual que a Iceburg, y le tengo mucho cariño. No pasa solo un día con que yo no me esté culpando. Pero si los dos surcamos los mares, cumpliré lo que le dije a Tom-san, ¡Que sería el mejor astillero del mundo, y que navegaría con mi barco todos los mares!

— ¡A comer!— la voz del cocinero le hizo salir de su burbuja, se bajó sus gafas y se fue a reunir con los demás, sabía que Tom le estaba viendo.

 

_“— ¡Porque ser un hombre se hace con un Don!”_

**Notas de autor:** Sip, es chiquito, pero es un Drabble owo, espero les haya gustado.

 

Tchao!


End file.
